


Please Stay Close to Me

by starsky_zvezda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Protective Victor Nikiforov, World's Apart, femYuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsky_zvezda/pseuds/starsky_zvezda
Summary: Why? What is this feeling?Am I supposed to feel this way?I am a demon, aren't I?Viktor Nikiforov is the Living Legend in the world of fashion. His face is plastered in the covers of every high-graded magazines.Ever since he was young, he grew up with the stories of his great grandfather about his escapades in Japan. He brings home a beautiful mask. His Deda says that this mask's beauty doesn't match the beauty of its owner.Viktor sure was intrigued of this beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

Run.

 

They’re after you.

 

“She’s getting away!” one of the men shouted.

 

“Hold off the other youkai!” the priest said, preparing the charms to subdue the fleeing woman. He held his left hand up in front of his chest, putting together his ring, pinky with his thumb leaving the middle and forefinger erect. His other hand held a subduing charm ready for use.

 

She screamed.

 

The men managed to catch her after the frantic chase.

 

“Please, don’t hurt her!” pleaded a man with long silver hair and crystal blue eyes. His tear-stricken face contorted in pain and misery as he sees the woman struggling from the blessed rope that bounds her body. Every struggle seemed to be futile, made her skin sting as the spell on the rope prevents her to get away. She looked straight to his eyes with the same scared and agonized glaze.

 

His eyes followed the priest as he approached her, maintaining the same pose, ready to subdue the woman. “Please, d-don’t hurt her.” His forehead touched the wooden floors of the temple. The priest simple scoffed at the sight of a foreigner on a kowtow. He almost pitied him.

 

“This woman will use you to her own ends.” Not even breaking his vision from the woman. He knew if he lets this one go, she will wreack havoc and destroy Hasetsu. _I can’t have that._ He addressed the bowing man. “I have no choice.” He slapped the talisman on her head.

 

His eyes widened as he saw her chest glow. A glow so bright, it was nearly blinding. Starting there, she was slowly turning into glitters of blue silver and gold. Her long raven hair flowed as the forceful wind surrounds her. She looked at him, with a contented smile on her face. She reaches out her hand to him. He scrambles from his place and went to her as fast as 0.000000002 second. He took it and placed that smooth surface to his face. _I love you_ , she mouthed. Eventually, it all ended as she was sucked in a golden pot. His tears flowed as he tried to register what had happened.

 

The priest recited an incantation to forever seal the woman in that golden pot. He places a protective seal to ward off any aura to escape or any underling to try and get her out. He finished the ritual and everything calmed down.

 

“It was for the best.” he said softly to the foreigner, who slumped near the pot. “You are world’s apart and what she wants cannot be done. Both of you will suffer the consequences and those were far from the reality she envisions. “You are welcome to stay here in the temple. Rest.” then the priest walked away with the pot he sealed her in.

 

He can’t move.

 

_What have I done?_

 

_She doesn’t deserve any of this._

 

 

Nights in Hasetsu were once warm and beautiful with the stars twinkling as they stretched in the horizon. But they were no match for the shine in her eyes, the soft tinkle of her laugh nor the way the pink hue dusted her cheeks.

 

Was it a blessing to have met her? Or was it some kind of misfortune?

 

Love is the strongest as well as the most fragile feeling that exists in the world. It is the kind of paradox that everyone searches but cannot be found in just a wink of an eye. No one knows when what will find whom.

 

_How could I do it? How I wish to turn back time and make it right. I am sorry._

 

He looked up the sky and slowly walked away with a blue and silver mask in his hand. He kneeled at the side of his sleeping wife’s bed at the inn they stayed in. She woke up and sat up. She cupped his face lovingly and embraced her husband.

 

“Where is she?” she asked confusingly. She noticed the mask in his hands and tears were threatening to spill. The man looks up at her and smiles brightly.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

The Hottest Bachelor of the World

by Cherry Gilleto

 

Viktor Nikiforov, also known as the Living Legend of the fashion world was crowned as the hottest bachelor of the world by the surveys conducted by magazines, fashion designers and drooling fans worldwide. He graced Elle, Vogue and other magazines with that flashing debonair smile, as Lumiere says. He is all AAA. Abs! Ass! Attitude! Alongside him is the oozing walking sex machine, Christophe Giacometti. These two gorgeous models are the...............

 

“Viiiittttyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!” The gruff voice of Yako Feltsman awakened Viktor from his sleep. His sleep that he spent on the most expensive five-star hotel he can afford. He yawned lazily as he stretched his arms upward.

 

“Good morning, Yakov!” he greeted the gray-haired man with his signature heart-shaped smile.

 

“Don’t you dare “good morning, Yakov” me! Could you any be more decent? I just heard from my assistant that you were seen at the club naked and kissing everyone within a mile radius, which means everybody!” he screamed, seeing his most treasured model not having any interest.

 

“Come on, Yakov, I was drunk. Everybody does things they don’t usually do when they are drunk.” he smiled sheepishly.

 

“You irresponsi- “Viktor? Who’s there?” a voice cut in, coming from the bathroom. The bathroom opened and Chris, in all his naked glory, went waltzing across the room.

 

“Hi, Yakov! Good morning!” he greeted the irate manager cheerfully. The manager seemed to lose his energy as he relented and groaned in disgust.

 

“Vitya, your mother called and she told me to tell you to call her tonight after your shoot with our last appointment with Gucci.”

 

“OK. What else?” he quickly gathered his discarded clothes and dressed up. Yakov was already not surprised seeing his charge naked.

 

“Nothing more. Now shower and get dressed. That ugly Donatella is so set in meeting you she prepared your underwear herself.” Yakov shivered at his own words.

 

Viktor just shrugged. Oh well, it seems the CEO herself is smitten by me. He laughed at the idea.

 

As Yakov was nearing the door, he suddenly stopped and turned to Viktor.

 

“Before I forget, your Deda gave you a message. “I’ll give you the mask”

 

Viktor stopped at the words. Especially on the “mask” part. He had always admired that mask. He remembers the way the beautiful and intricate design of blue and silver that spreads on the fox mask. It was a fox mask his great-grandpere got when he was in Japan. He used to admire the waves and the flower-like designs that define the beauty of the mask.

 

“Deda, it’s so pretty!”

 

“This doesn’t hold a candle to the owner of this mask.”

 

“Is it Babushka?”

 

“Net, malen’kiy. She doesn’t belong in this world. In our world, that is.”

 

 

 

“Viktor, Earth to Viktor? VIKTOR!” Chris shouted on his ear. Viktor winced and nursed his right ear.

 

He growled. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“I called you in, like, forever? What’s the matter? You’ve been like that since we left the hotel.”

 

They were in a middle of a break from Gucci photoshoot. Chris noticed a change in Viktor’s behavior. The man was always cheerful adn a little bit extra in what he does, but Today-Viktor was more like a walking contradiction of his past self.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“I can’t help hearing about a mask thing this morning. I don’t mean to pry but what is it? The Swiss curiously asked.

 

“It’s a vintage fox mask my Deda got from Japan. At some place called Hasetsu. In Kyushu, I think.”

 

The Swiss raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what got your panties in a twist? A silly old mask? Oh, Viki. I didn’t know you have a mask kink.” the man laughed.

 

“I do NOT have a mask kink!” the Russian silver head laughed at his friend’s antic. “There’s something about that mask that frightens and amazes me at the same time.”

 

“So it’s some kind of a haunted mask?”

 

“No. But both my great-grandparents treat it as a forbidden treasure. One time, my grandmere told them to sell it, my Deda got so mad of the idea he threatened to forget her name in the will.” Viktor chuckled at the memory of his grandmere’s face when she heard it. “You should have seen her face. She looks like a shriveled Jackie Chan Meme!” both men laughed.

 

“Do you have a picture? The mask I mean.”

 

“Da, it’s in my Ipad.”

 

The Russian rummaged his bag searching for his Ipad. After, throwing his makeup bag, wallet and things we don’t want to mention, he found out that the blasted Ipad was right under his nose all the time. Hidden in one of the interior flaps of his fuschia Hermes bag. (it was a gift from Mila) He unlocks the gadget and searched for the photo of the said mask and showed it to Chris.

 

“Wow, Viki. Now I understand why your grandmere wanted to sell it. This is definitely worth millions! Chris exclaimed.

 

“Da, but Deda and Babushka said they will never sell it even if Bill Gates offered them the planet Uranus.” Viktor sighed.

 

Chris continued to stare at the photo. He was completely astonished. The mask shimmers as the light struck its surface. The blue of the mask is like the blue of the sky and ocean combined and the silver seems to glimmer that highlights the features of the mask. The mask in the photo was unworldly enticing, enchanting even.

 

“Net, malen’kiy. She doesn’t belong in this world. Our world, that is.”

 

“Our world? She? Who is She?”

 

“The owner of the mask. My Deda always says that she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Even Babushka agrees.”

 

“Wow, this is some creepy shit. Whoever “She” is, she must be pretty gorgeous.”

 

Viktor and Chris wrapped up their shoots and thanked everyone for a job well done that evening. They went back to their respective rooms, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened earlier that morning. He was about to take a shower when his cellphone went off.

 

“I knew you would forget about calling me.” a voice he knows by heart. The voice of the woman who sings him to sleep as she combs her hair and cooks him Borscht. “Oh Vit’enka, I miss you. How are you doing? Did you have your dinner?” Anastasia Nikiforova asked his son lovingly.

 

“I miss you too, mama. I’m fine and I’ve had dinner with Chris at the buffet the hotel provides.” he smiled, feeling comfort with his mother’s words. “ I was going to call you after I have taken my shower. I’m still wearing makeup, you know.” his mother laughed at his words.

 

“Do you have any work to do tomorrow?”

 

“Actually, I am free for the entire week. I have a flight this morning to Russia.”

 

“Oh, really?!” his mother said excitedly. “What do you want to eat?”

 

“Mama, you don’t need to cook for me. I’ll just bring something with me.”

 

“No son of mine is going to taste some bitch’s food while I am still alive.”

 

“Mom, I usually eat outside.”

 

“That’s the reason why I want to make up to you. For all the years, we’ve been separated.”

 

“Mom, the last time we saw each other was 2 months ago.”

 

“But still, I miss my _malysh.”_ she pouted. “Are you bringing someone with you?”

 

“Just Chris.”

 

“OK. Tell him I am excited to meet him again. I actually miss him.” the russian woman laughed.

 

“Ma, what is this about Deda wanting to give me the mask?”

 

“I don’t know, _milaya._ Just talk to him when you arrive. He misses you so much. He tells me every bonding you two had.” she sighed

 

“Well, he is old. Old people love to reminisce.”

 

He hears a rustling sound in the background. He can hear the inquiring voice of his Deda. His mother quickly put him on the phone.

 

“Viten’ka, is this you?” the old voice of Vasily Ivanovich Vasiliev.

 

“Da, Deda. It’s me.” he answered.

 

“I missed you so much, moy mal’chik.”

 

“I missed you too. So Deda, what did I hear about you giving the mask you and babushka own to me?”

 

“Come home and I will tell you.”

 

And for the first time in 11 years, Viktor comes home to Russia.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes home

That night, Viktor checked out of the hotel and went home to his mansionette. He got to the door and found his pink convertible ready for him to drive.

 

“Here are your keys, sir. Thank you for gracing us your presence here in St. Regis. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” the valet handed him his keys along with the practiced lines that the management requires of its employees.

 

“Thank you. Do svidanya.”

 

As soon as he reached his mansionette, he was greeted by Makkachin and his dog-sitter, Arysa. Arysa was a sweet girl who loves Makkachin and doesn’t get on his personal space. He hugged his poodle and gave Arysa her fee for the days he wasn’t home. The girl thanked him and went on her way.

 

“Hey, Makka. We are going home tomorrow. We’re going to see Deda, Mama and everybody in our family.” the dog slobbered his sentimental face with a doggy grin on the side.

 

“Makka sure knows how to make papa feel better.”

 

He settled down his bag and his things went splattering on the floor. He picked each one up, gathering them in his arms and settled the things on top of the glass table of his walk-in closet. Before he decided to sleep, he carefully chose enough clothes to last for a week and neatly folded them down in his black Samsonite suitcase. Suitcases to be exact. 3 xxxxxxl bags will be good for a week. Being a model is hard work of blood, sweat and tears. Might as well look good. He chuckled to himself.

 

He flopped himself on the bed like a catfish out of water and willed himself to sleep. He goes through his phone and took a selfie. He posted it immediately on IG and immediately got 78 likes in just 3 seconds. Yuri-plisetsky commented (go to sleep old man). He smiled at his cousin’s comment. Yura was always a brash individual. A good kid nonetheless.

 

He is going home to meet his family in person after such a long time. All good memories came inside Viktor’s mind as he recalled his mother’s food, the sound of the seagulls in St. Petersburg, he even misses the chilling winters of Russia. Eventually, he reminisced himself to sleep.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Arriving at the airport was no easy task for the two supermodels. The moment the limo pulled over the entrance for Gate 3, a teenage girl shrieked the shrillest voice both men heard. The models entered the scene with a poodle playfully followed. Numerous fans or curious people who want to take a good look of famous good-looking men crowded the both of them without fail. As well as the models love their fans, they can’t help but feel a little bit exhausted. Viktor himself feels like he is already suffocated and wants to get rid of these screaming girls and boys flocking around him. He looked over at Chris and saw him plastering a fake smile. One fan was even asking for a spank on her bottom in which the Swiss indulged.

 

_Chris and his sexiness_. Viktor thought. All he wants right now is to sit on the lazy boy chairs the management brought for his private lounge as he waited for his private jet to be ready to take flight. To get away from the masses, all you need is a little charm.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, my colleague and I are in a hurry. We‘re going some place where we can relax and get away for only a week. Now my darlings, I saved up enough vacation leave to have a few days relaxation but don’t worry, we’ll be back. And we have something in store for you. Do svidanya. Makka, come.” he said flirtingly, added with a smile and a flirty wink. Chris left a flying kiss to the pool of melted fans and wrapped his arms on the Russian.

 

“Wooooo, those were some pheromones, girl.”

 

Viktor shrugged the Swiss man’s arms off. “Oh shut up Chris”

 

They made way to the private lounge. It has white walls, decorated with a crystal chandelier smartly hanged in the middle of the ceiling that gives off a white and orange-ish glow. In front of the lazy boy chairs wasa big glass window that shows off the streamline private jet Viktor bought when he was 24 years old.

 

“So do they know that I am coming?” Chris inquired without looking up from his phone. He saw Viktor’s selfie from last night. “Really, Viktor? #thehomecoming?”

 

“What? I am coming home.” he defended. “Plus Makka is as excited as his Papa right now.” he patted the dog’s head.

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

A little while later, a stewardess came and ushered them to the jet. As they cross the field, they waved at the fans waving them goodbye. As soon as they got inside the jet, they settled their butts at their seats and the stewardess offered them fresh lime and strawberry shake, which is really refreshing. Both men agreed at that fact. Makkachin curled down in his custom-made feather couch and went sound asleep.

 

“Aaaww, just look at Makkachin.” gushed the Swiss man. Grabbing his phone and went to take a photo of Viktor’s beloved poodle. “Oops, I forgot I’m on a jet.” he took a photo and went to turn off his phone.

 

“It’s fine. It’s not like taking a picture of Makka will disturb the frequency waves or any of that aviation shit.”

 

They shared a laugh.

 

They bantered about latest fashion trends, what was out that they would like to relive to be in, about relationships of their friends like Seung gil and Phichit’s on and off relationhip. All the mundane stuff, really.

 

In two months, they have to attend a masquerade. Both models talked about the designers they want to wear, what shoes thta will match their outfits ad accessories that goes with the ensemble.

 

“Speaking of Masquerade, will I get to see this mask?” Chris asked in full curiosity

 

“Of course. Deda is very proud of it. He likes to show it to people he welcomes in his home.”

 

“Why haven’t I seen it before?”

 

“That’s because you’ve never been to Deda’s House. You only see him on Skype or when he visits America.”

 

“Can I see the photo again?”

 

“Sure.” Viktor handed his Iphone. (He copied the picture to his phone last night)

 

Viktor watched Chris engross himself at the photo. It was rare for Chris to fixate his gaze on a material since the Swiss is more likely to stare at somebody’s ass. He remembers the time Chris slaps Oprah’s butt and got a kiss in return. Everbody was shocked at the two antics.

 

“Viktor, I was wondering.” his friend said out of the blue. He looked at his companion and raised his eyebrows in questioning manner. “Does the mask give you some kind of vibe?”

 

Viktor thought long and hard about Chris’ question. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“You told me yesterday that it gives you some feeling of uneasiness. Does your Deda know?”

 

“It’s more likely that I was just intrigued of the ‘beauty’ he mentions. I once asked him for a photo of her. He told me that he can’t give me one, considering she was kind of a camera-shy person.”

 

“Viki, personally, if I were Georgi, I would have ranted about mythical creatures and stuff about monsters and aliens right now.”

 

They shared a grin. Georgi was a firm believer of the unknown creatures of the night. He can go on and on about how a gremlin does his mischief and sorts of things they pretend on listening. There was one time when they were much younger when Georgi woke up in a panic, running to Viktor and Chris, complaining about a sharp pain in his neck. Probably a vampire, so he said. Viktor assured the other Russian that it was just a stiff neck while Chris being Chris, laughed and handed Georgi some garlic and told him to make a garland out of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor looked out of his window, caressing the champagne in his hand. It has been 5 hours in their flight and he was already jet-lagged. He imagined himself playing in the sky, twirling the clouds and make various objects with them. He closed his eyes and gradually went to sleep.

 

 

_It was snowing heavily that day. A young child with silver locks flowing to his hips went running around the mansion. He passed down the hallway then turned left, using the picture of Joan of Arc as direction and went straight to the library his Deda and Babuska owns. The library was a massive rooms with hundreds, if not thousands, of books. He skipped through the library and went to his favorite spot: a desk beside the window in the right corner of the room. He got his bag from inside the drawer and went to the shelves that housed his favorite books. He neatly placed three storybooks and started to go to his own desk._

 

_Suddenly, it went dark. Two wrinkled hands covered his eyes. He smiled as he smelled the musky scent of the person’s perfume. He definitely knows who is this._

 

“ _Guess who?” a gruff old voice asked._

 

“ _Let’s see. I can feel wrinkles and I can smell the terrible perfume so I think it must be...Deda!” he placed the bag on the floor and pried the old hands from his blue eyes. He turned around and hugged his Deda at the waist._

 

“ _Malen’kiy! Reading again?” the old man asked. He picked up the little boy in his arms. “You’re getting heavier! Your mama feeds you well.”_

 

“ _Of course. I want to be big and strong like Papa!” he retorted. His Deda put him down, took his hand and led them to his desk. The little boy wondered how his Deda still has enough energy despite being his grandpere’s father._

 

“ _That’s because your Deda is very handsome that a fairy granted him strength like Hercules.” the old man jokingly said. The boy laughed at the gesture._

 

“ _Deda can I see the mask again?” ever since he saw the mask his great grandparents owned, his eyes sparkled with curiosity and awe._

 

“ _Sure you can.”_

 

_Leaving his books behind, the two occupants of the library went to the vault where antiques that his Deda got from his adventures around the world are kept. He saw numerous things like bows and arrows from Greece, a sarcophagus from Egypt and lots of other trinket the young boy’s mind doesn’t know. His Deda promised him to teach what these thing are when he is a little bit older. They stopped at another door that will lead to the said mask. His Deda entered the password and the door was unlocked._

 

_In the middle of the room stood a glass case that holds a mask. This mask was from Deda’s adventure in Japan. He went to Hasetsu, Kyushu for a sightseeing vacation in 1940. The mask has an ivory base and shaped like a fox. The design was so intricate that the waves of blue that defines the features of the mask. The silver traces the edges of the blue and pink petals making them more enchanting than usual. The little boy feels a wave of calmness and uneasiness altogether._

 

“ _Deda, why do I feel calm and uneasy at the same time. It makes my skin crawl.” the boy shivered to prove his point._

 

_The old man laughed softly and ruffled the silver hair of his great grandchild._

 

“ _It makes me feel safe and afraid as well. But that doesn’t mean it is a bad thing. There are more things in this world that we don’t know and it’s better that way.”_

 

“ _Deda, it’s really pretty.” not taking his eyes off the object inside the glass case. He looks at the slit as though a pair of eyes were looking through. “Does it have an owner?”_

 

“ _Da, Viten’ka. And she is more beautiful than the mask, the stars or the auroras themselves. To say that she is pretty is an understatement. She is the most beautiful woman I hav ever seen.”_

 

 

 

“ _Is it Babushka?”_

 

 

 

“ _Net, malen’kiy. She doesn’t belong in this world. In our world, that is.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

After about 10 hours of flight from NY to Russia, Viktor was jetlagged. Jetlagged to the point Chris hadto hoist him up in his shoulders, carrying him in Fireman’s style.

 

“Come on Viktor. You slept so much in the jet. How can you possibly be tired?” Chris huffed as the man on his shoulders groaned in response. “You are just being dramatic. As always.” he flung his friend inside the limo that was waiting in the airport for them while their luggage was sorted out in the

other car. Viktor’s family knows how many and how large the suitcases they are going to bring so an extra car for their luggage was brought along.

 

Makkachin bounded and sprinted all over the empty areas of the airport. Rolling on the gravel, feeling so light and refreshed after 10 hours in the air was a bliss. Viktor recovered when he remembers Makkachin. As soon as he got up from the car floor, he called for Makka and the poodle went to her master.

 

 

 

 

It was a 30-minute drive from the airport going to Viktor’s childhood home. He grew up with his great grandparents, even though they have a home back at Moscow. Memories of his childhood went straight to Viktor’s mind. He was fond of his great grandparents closer to them than his grandparents actually. Grandpere and grandmere was quite busy with their family business. His deda and babushka have more time in their hands. They are quite strong for people their age. Deda always thanks the fairy who gave them super strength, making his wife roll his eyes and slaps his face softly.

 

The car enters the beautifully designed gate of white. They neared the main entrance and saw his Deda sitting on his wheelchair smiling, knowing that it carries his precious great grandson. He stepped out of the limo, followed by Chris and went to his Deda to embrace him after such a long time.

 

Deda has tears in his eyes as he returns the embrace as strong as his arms can do. He kissed both cheeks of his great grandson and hugs him again, truly showing how much he misses the boy, now turned man. They broke apart and Viktor gestured to Chris and introduced him to his Deda.

 

“Deda this is Chris. A colleague and my best friend in work. Chris, this is Deda Vasily. My great Grandpa.”

 

“Nice to meet you sir.” the Swiss extends his hand

 

The old man waves it off. “Oh none of that come here.” The old man puts his arms around Chris and kissed both his cheeks as well.

 

“Now I know where your clinginess comes from.” his friend chuckled as he stood up.

 

“I want to extend my love to my Viten’ka’s friends. I know that they are wonderful people considering how they get to put up with my grandson’s antics.”

 

Viktor pouted at his Deda’s comments while the other men laughed.

 

“Now come inside. We hace lots to catch up on. Your mother is cooking for a whole city. Tried to get her out of it but no, she won’t listen.....

 

His Deda never changed. Always a talkative one. Telling Chris about the mansion and other stuff he can think of.

 

Viktor was home.


	3. At Home 1

Having his mother and father welcome him with open arms threatened the tear ducts of Viktor’s eyes to produce the salty waters to run down his chiseled face. He hugged them tightly and talked about the mundane things they can think of. After the feast, everybody went to their rooms to retire. The private nurse was about to wheel his Deda to his room when Viktor stoppedd her.

 

“I’ll take him to his room, if you don’t mind. I am sure you are tired as well, miss.” he flashed his signature heart-shaped smile that made the nurse blush. She thanked the Russian and addressed the older man good night and that she will see him in the morning. She told Viktor to give the medications she prepared at the bedside labeled with before sleeping to give to his Deda and walked away.

 

The old man smiled and thanked the nurse and Viktor wheeled his Deda to his room. He was a fond of the little gestures his family showed him tonight. Of course, this was his family. They loved him as much as he loved them. Gestures like his mother’s hand would ruffle his hair, much to Viktor’s dismay, his father would punch him in the shoulder jokingly when he tried to explain how figure skating was a sissy’s sport, much to Viktor’s annoyance. He had always wanted to be a figure skater. During his free time, he would go to a rink in New York and practice there. In an interview with Ellen Degeneres he told her that there was a time that he would attempt to jump a quad and land perfectly on his well-formed ass. He was so embarassed at that time when the other skaters would stifle a laugh but some would teach him how to do it with perfect grace.

 

_Had they renovated?_ Viktor noticed a change in the walls on his right as they passed the hallway going to his Deda’s room. He looked over the old man and saw how his shoulders shuddered and tears were threatening to spill on the senile skin of his face.

 

“It has been a long time since your Babushka died. After the funeral, I had your mother change the interior walls into something she would like. I remember the time when she begged me to paint the walls red and make them look like she was in a fairytale. Now she had them done in a practically boring way.”

 

“I’m not crying because of the walls. These are just tears of joy. Seeing my great grandson come home. You are the only one who is the closest to me. We used to play with my ship models and even pretending to be kings and princes. I really miss those times with you.”

 

_His Deda had 3 children. First was Alexei, followed by Marko and the youngest, his grandfather, Vladimir Vasiliev. Grandpere Vlad, as he called him, was not like his father. He had his Babushka’s brown hair and greenish-brown eyes and Deda’s nose and mouth. In demeanor, he was kind of stoic and doesn’t smile a lot but shows he loves his family in his own quiet way. His Grandmere was no different. Blond hair, green eyes and a strong chin. They were quite a pair of no-nonsense couple and always worked. They have a group of companies that spread through all of Europe and parts of Asia that deals with tourism and banking._

 

_His great granparents were overjoyed when finally they had a daughter, his mother, Anastasia. Anastasia had silver hair and dark blue eyes and has a straight bridged nose. A female Vasily, her mother joked. As much as her parents want to raise her with full attention, they still have a company to run. Whenever there are vacations, celebrations and times Anastasia’s parents would go on business trips, they would leave her with her grandparents that clearly made both parties satisfied._

 

_After many years, when she turned 21, she married a business man named Dmitri Nikiforov. Tall, handsome, charming and has a good business instinct made Vladimir and his wife approve of them immediately. They had Viktor and everything went joyful for everyone. He was a perfect Xerox copy of his Deda. Everyone would tease him that he will look like the old Deda when he grows old. He would then cry and promised to find the Fountain of Youth he saw on TV. As Viktor grows up, he would spend time with his great grandparents than in his own home. His mother and father don’t mind since they are already old and they would like to see their great grandson as often as they could. His Deda would tell him his escapades in Egypt where he met the mummies. They would re-enact the swordfight he did with the gladiators in Rome and various not-boring stuff he had in school His Babushka will teach him how to do household chores the easy way and how to cook Borscht and Pirozhki._

 

_One day, when skipping through the hallway, his nose picked up a sweet smell. A smell of some perfume he doesn’t recognize. It wasn’t his mother’s nor any of his family. He took his time to smell each and every one of his family’s smell to know who to avoid even when he is not looking. He followed the smell as it went stronger as he passes through the corridor leading to the library. As he went inside, he saw his Deda enter a vault he knew he was prohibited in going. He snuck inside and his beside the sarcophagus of some Pharaoh and waited until his Deda went to another door. 09157601701. He memorized the password and waited until his Deda went out of the vault leaving Viktor all by himself._

 

_Excitedly, he went to the keypad and pouted. He can’t reach it! He thought. So he searched for something he can use as a stepping stool. He looked across the room and found a box that read “fragile”, whatever that means. He pushed the box with a hum and stood on it. Punching the pass code, he heard the door opened as air rushed out like it was pressurized outside. Then all of a sudden the sweet smell that he had followed enveloped the whole room, overpowering his senses. He was getting dizzy and had to cover his nose and mouth to at least block some of the scent from goint straight to his nose._

 

_He was about to turn back when suddenly he felt a warm, comforting but at the same time cold and angsty aura in front of him. Immediately, the scent vanished without a trace. His eyes adjusted to the light and saw the most marvelous thing he ever saw. The mask was in a glass case, in t middle of the room. Where did the scent come from?_

 

_He was about to touch the glass when a voice called his name._

 

_“I brought that mask from Japan. It was my last escapade as a collector.” it was his Deda. His Deda placed his hand on his shoulder and wrapped him in a tight embrace._

 

_“Deda, I smelled something sweet and I’m sorry I went in here without permission.” he lowered his head and began to snifle._

 

_“You are just like your Papa. So extra with his reactions.” he ruffled Viten’ka’s hair and smiled. “But you are certainly just like me, adventurous and a risk-taker.” He showed his Deda his toothless smile and started to go outside._

 

_Before he went out, he took one last look at the mask and waved to it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor woke up and immediately went outside for a run. He ushered Makkachin outside and together they went for a morning jog. Staying fit was a must as an international supermodel. He did a bit of cardio and core workout and went home to eat breakfast with the rest of his family. But first, he needs a shower. _Mama is going to kill me if I walk in smelling like I had a 3 hundred years worth of sweat._

 

At breakfast, Chris was already flirting with the nurse. He could see the already red hues of the nurse’s cheeks, reaching to her ears. His Deda was chatting with his Papa about the news while his Mama was rolling her eyes as she sips on her tea. As her eyes fell on Viktor, she gestured to him to take the seat next to her.

 

“Solnyshko, you look glowing! Are you pregnant?” his mother joked.

 

“How I wish Mama. Do you think I can breastfeed with nipples like these?” lifting his shirt to how his hard abs and chest to his mother who simply patted his shoulder twice while laughing. The breakfast went in cheerful silence when suddenly his Deda spoke up.

 

“Viktor come with me to the vault. I need to tell you something.”

 


	4. At Home 2.

Viktor was nervous, so to speak. After 11 years, he was going to see it again. The mask that oh so intrigued him. He wonders if he will be able to smell that mysteriously sweet scent that he noticed when he was young.

  


Opening up the vault, he saw that only a few of the items of his Deda and Babushka collected were left. He noticed that his favorite bows and arrows are also gone. He used to pretend that he was a Medieval prince with excellent archery skills with them.

  


“Deda, where are your collection?” he inquired. The only pieces left were bones, priceless stones from Geneva and little things that can be seen everywhere like pots and boxes. The cooler stuff are gone.

  


“I gave it back to their rightful places. I started doing that when you left for your first photoshoot.”

  


So, that explains the disappearance of the pieces. “Besides, I can’t carry them to the afterlife. All of them will just weigh down my spirit as I float.” he laughed.

  


Viktor smirked at his Deda’s joke. Finally they arrived to the room which held the mask his great grandparents adored and protected. He typed in the pass code and the overwhelming scent went right to his nose that he needs to cover it. He looked at his aged companion and saw him inhale deeply as it was his last breath.

  


“Deda, isn’t the scent so strong?” the scent is so strong and overwhelming that if he stays long enough or if the scent doesn’t vanish, his olfactory nerves would take damage. All the Russian model will remember is dying from a sweet smell. They neared the glass case and both of them stared at the mask. His Deda reached out for the glass and placed his hand on it, as though caressing the mask inside it.

  


“No, not at all. For so many years I’ve kept this mask, this scent reminds me of her.” his eyes look dreamy. Of course, his Deda loved Babushka and they never hide it from the world. But his Babushka doesn’t smell like this. He remembers the rosy-lavender scent of his great grandmother and this scent is kind of out of this world. He doesn’t know what it is.

  


“Is it the owner of the mask, Deda? The ‘her’ you always mention.”

  


“Yes. I met her in Hasetsu, Japan. Such a beautiful place. It’s a small town by the sea. Good people. There is also a castle that houses ninjas, so they said. It was a good trip, I tell you. Your Babushka really wanted to visit Japan at the time when all the cherry blossom trees will bloom at the same time. What you smell right now has a tinge of cherry blossom actually.”

  


“We stayed at this inn called Yutopia owned by the Katsukis. The Katsukis were kind and hospitable. I got to experience taking a bath outside in an onsen. You should try it. It was relaxing.”

  


It seems like Deda was goint to tell him about his trip to Japan. He sat down on one of the chairs inside the vault and continued to listen.

  


  


  


**Deda’s POV**

  


  


“One night, when we were having dinner, my wife took pleasure in telling stories about Russian fairytales and enchanted beings that roam Russian soil. The Katsuki couple listened and entertained her since we were the guests for the evening, so they have the time to mingle with us. Your Babushka asked if there are thing like that here in Japan. The man and his wife looked at each other and confirmed her questions. They said the reason they don’t usually take costumers at night was because of youkai, which are Japanese version of demons, by the way, prowl mostly at night where almost everyone are asleep. They explained that youkai usually don’t mess with humans but when they do, disaster will follow. But they were divine creatures that aids in the balance of the world like seasons and can offer protection. Usually sightings were claimed by the townfolks, saying they saw a tengu or a zashiki warashi. The couple told us they haven’t met any so they said not to worry after all they were just fairy tales to scare children not to go out at night.”

  


  


“Well I was a young man of 24 with the thirst for adventure. When your Babushka went to sleep, I went outside with only my pajamas and coat to block out the cold of the night. I was walking outside waiting for a youkai to appear and grab me or whatever. It was thrilling I though to myself. No harm will come to me because youkai are not real anyway so I continued wandering around the town.

  


“Suddenly, I saw two Japanese with their yukatas holding a lamp. One was wearing a red mask with an angry face that has a long nose and the other’s face was covered with some kind of paper on his forehead. They were sitting on a curb and was so engrossed to their conversation to not notice me walking up to them

“Hello, good evening. What seems to be the occassion?”

  


The one with the long nosed mask answered. “There is a festival in the woods.” the other nudged his elbow to the other’s side. Then they traded nudges and seems to be playfully trying to slap each other. I looked at them with mirth as I giggled at their antics. They stopped when they heard me laugh. The one with the paper covering his face turned to me and said.

  


“You are a long way away from home. You should go home. It’s dangerous outside in this time.”

  


I was kind of confused. If it was dangerous why would they go out as if it was nothing to them. I saw them get up, bowed to me and went on their way. I saw them head to the directions of the mountain areas of Hasetsu and disappeared from my sight.

  


Curiosity welled up inside me. I followed the path and saw more people going to the same direction. The Katsukis didn’t mention anything about a festival. _Maybe it was for locals anyway._ I relaxed and went others don’t have masks or anything on their faces like the two I have met earlier. They went left and disappeared immediately. I ran towards them and saw a torii, a sort of gateway in Japanese culture in Shinto. Mind you, the torii I saw was only one, through and around it were already trees and bushes but when I passed through numbers of them were lined up tightly with each other with just enough light to illuminate the path. The path was also amazing. There are scattered flower petals everywhere and the people walking on them doesn’t seem to notice like they were used to seeing these. _Japanese sure do know how to do traditions._ I arrived at the end of the lined up torii and my eyes widened.

  


It was a festival! There are stalls everywhere. Children running around chasing each other with a windmill-like toy in their hands went passed him. He walked by some stalls and saw food, trinkets and various other stuff the costumers seemed to enjoy. _I wish I brought money with me. Oh well, maybe tomorrow if they are still here, I’ll bring Anna along._

  


He stopped and looked at the costumers arguing something about how they hit the target. Some even look at him curiously. Others just rolled their eyes and moved on with their lives. There were also who went to him and asked about a lot of things like where he came from or what is his name.

  


He watched children try to catch small goldfishes swimming in a tub. They would laugh whenever their friends could not catch one. He sat on one of the benches and watched how the teenagers would grimace and complain when they try to carve out a figure from a thin, plastic-lookin pink rectangle only to have the whole thing destroyed. Others would give up and most are determined to do it.

  


_I think it’s time to leave._ I got up my seat and started for the torii, excited to tell it to my wife when I heard beats of the drums in the center of the festival. All people ran towards the sound that I found myself running towards it. The drums went louder and the kotos started playing a musical tune. There was a flock of people surrounding the center where I assumed someone was performing. Of course someone was performing. What could attract everyone to watch some kind of event other than a performance. I saw swishes of fabric in the air as my curiosity grew.

  


I squeezed through the crowd and was finally on the front, despites some protests. I never heeded their complaints when all my eyes can register is the mesmerizing woman dancing lively to the beat of the music. She was wearing a traditional kimono of red and gold and was loosely tied at the waist in order for her to move freely. Her hair was as black as night. Too bad I cannot see her face. She had teh most gorgeous mask one. An ivory fox mask that was accented by blue and pink petals with the silver highlighting them. _She must be beautiful to match the mask she wears._

  


  


Her moves were like fluid, graceful enough to put shame to any Russian ballerina at the Bolshoi Ballet. Every move of her hand, the sway of her hips, the tilt of her head was a perfect combination of the routine. I noticed a sweet scent that radiates in the air. It was like in every move she makes the scene goes powerful. I covered my nose. It was too overbearing. As the beat of the drums ended, she bowed and the people clapped and cheered. Small children walked to her as they offerred her flowers in which she glady accepted. My eyes never left that woman, taking in her appearance. She looked like a princess with some fire in them.

  


The more I stared, the more I realized the beating of my heart. My eyes followed her every move as she walked away from the improvised wooden stage. I never expected this but she turned around one last time and faced me. I am not sure that it was really me she was looking at but I could feel her eyes looking straight to my own. It lasteed for only a few seconds and she turned away, not even bothering to try and help the musicians.

  


I entered the lined-up toriis again but before going through, I turned around to hace one last look. At the far end of some stall, a carriage with silky white curtains covering the figure inside was standing. A hand went to push one curtain aside and it was her. We looked at each other for a while and I decided to bow as low as I can. Surely this woman is of higher status than me. I stood up and she bowed curtly before signaling the driver to go.

  


I ran through the torii with a smile on my face. When I got out, I stretched and exhaled forcefully like a soldier after a drill. I looked back and saw nothing but a foliage and bushes around it. No torii to be found. I looked around expecting people to still be around walking from the festival but all I saw was an empty road. I looked at my watch and it was 12:20. _OK. it’s still 12:20am. Time to head back to the inn._

  


Humming and skipping on the way when I realized that it was still 12:20am. I repeat 12:20 am! I left the inn at 12:15. Surely my watch was stopped so I paid no mind to the time. I am glad the people understood me and talked to me. The smile in my face disappeared when I realize that I understood everything they said. I was also shocked to realize that I wasn’t speaking English! I was speaking Russian the whole time. Fear creeped within my very being as I ran as fast as I can towards the inn. It would not do any good for me if I started a ruse in the middle of the night. I looked at the wall clock near the reception desk and saw thaht it was 12:18am. I went to our room looking for my wife’s watch and saw 12:19am.

  


I was hyperventilating. I didn’t know what to do. Did all the people I met in there youkai? But they weren’t monster-looking beings. They look like humans! Should I tell anyone? Tschh. They will all think I am crazy. Then an idea went to my brain. I should ask a priest from the temple. Yes. I should do that. I eventually fell asleep.

  


The next day, at breakfast, I told my wife all about what happened to me that night. She listened intently but with a scowl on her face. I told her about the festival, the lined-up toriis and about the wierd stuff he went through. He even told her that maybe the people he met were most probably youkai. Anna’s face shows me that she was not amused.

  


“Well, you did not even invite me to your youkai hunting adventure.” she said leaning away from the table with her arms folding against her chest.

  


“You were sleeping soundly. I didn’t mean to leave you behind.” I felt the sliding doors of the hall open as the son of the owners went inside to place our breakfast. I told him about the supposedly youkai festival I attended last night. He froze for a bit and looked at me with a small smile. He said in accented English.

  


“Is it possible that they looked human? Is the festival inside a forest?” I agreed to both of the questions. Nodding my head enthusiastically.

  


The boy chuckled. “Youkai loves to hold festivals like the humans does. They celebrate just as much as we do. They are not scary that way. Although some would get into trouble because of mischief.”

  


  


With that, he bowed and walked out of the hall. My wife looked at me clearly not pleased with the idea of me with the youkai monsters she heard about last night.

  


“I don’t care if you meet these mythical cretures or whatnot, but you don’t go out at night. What if something happens to you? Do you think your ‘youkai friends’ will help you?” she ranted sarcastically. As a smart man, all I did was say sorry and not to do it again without her.

  


So after breakfast we prepared our bags and put all the essentials for our escapade. We waved at the boy as he told us good luck and we set off towards the forest. We went to up the trail and marvelled at the quietness of the place. We held hands as we walked down the cleared way. Seems like people also walked in here. There seem to be something at our left. I told my wife and we went on that direction.

  


It was a cave. It’s opening seems like it was pulling us to go inside. It was big enough for humans to enter. The walls were damp of moisture clinging. The sound of bats and birds alike were heard from above. The air was humid and it is difficult to breathe. We went straight and found a pool of water inside. On the cave ceiling were glow worms making the scenery like a lake underneath the stars. I looked at my wife and saw her eyes sparkle at the sight. She put down her bag and rummaged through her things to get her sketchpad, which she always bring with her whenever we are on our trips. You see we are collectors of fine arts and anything historical.

  


I also put my own bag at the ground and sat alongside my wife as she continued to draw. She loves to arts, especially painting. She used to do attend galleries to showcase her paintings. Critiques love how her intricate and unique works of art give some sort of feeling. I looked up and took in the view. It was very beautiful. I wondered if the locals found out about this. Probably not because they haven’t done a promotional advertisement for this cave. Maybe they did it so as to protect this marvelous site from tourist destruction. I laid down to and gradually hummed myself to sleep.

  


I don’t know how many minutes have past since I fell asleep, but what I know was that I was awakened by a rumble. A harsh rumble that makes the stalactites over our heads threatens to crack in order to bury us. We left our things except for the sketchpad my wife protectively secured to her chest and flashlights in order to see our way and ran as quick as our legs will carry us. We dodged falling rocks and debris from the walls of the cave. We were nearing the mouth of the cave when I noticed the rocks starting to fall to lock us inside. With all my force, I pushed Anna out in order to save her. I was left inside with my wife at the other side of the rubble.

  


I could hear muffled cries but I know she was trying to say that she will get help. I can’t do anything but wait.

  


  


Since I have to do that anyway, I decided to go back and pick up the things we left behind back at the pool. At least I would have something to look at while I am waiting. Maybe explore more of the cave while I’m at it. So I started my way back to the pool. There were a lot of rocks and broken stalactites on the floor that I need to climb over it in order to pass. Once I got back to the pool, I looked for our bags. Thankfully, nothing was damaged and the water didn’t seem to overflow when the rumbling started.

  


Then suddenly, I heard the water moving, like something big is swimming in it. I stood near the edge and next thing I knew something caught my foot and dragged me down in the water. I panicked as I saw a huge, no, a monstrous fish with fangs circling beneath my feet. I swam up to the surface, fear bubbling within my lungs and heart. The fear for my life was evident as I broke the surface and swam towards the edge of the pool. I climbed up the edge and hauled my body up. I was safe for the moment or so I thought. The monster rose from the water, bearing its fangs as it lifted itself out of the water. I scurried away without turning my back from it and hit a rock. I am trapped,cornered. It opened its mouth ready for swallowing Vasily Vasiliev. Imgoingtodieimgoingtodieimgoingtodie-

  


  


When suddenly a familiar sweet scent enveloped the air. I heard the sweetest sound reverberating across the cave.

  


  


“Kin, that’s enough. I’m here already. I’ll take care of it.”

  


I sensed the monster backing away from me. I still have my eyes closed when I felt a presence by my side. A girl’s laugh was tickling my ears as she put her hands on my face. I opened my eyes and saw the very mask that awed that moment of my life. She brushed the silver hair away from my face.

In pure happiness, I hugged her tightly, voicing my gratefulness.

  


“Spasibo!” I realized I was rambling in Russian. “I’m sorry, I was speaking in Russian I-”

  


She cut me off with the a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry I can understand you.”

  


“You speak Russian?” I said truly amazed by this girl in front of me.

  


“No, but I can understand you as much as you can understand me too. Its kind of a universal language.”

  


“But I can hear the words you speak as Russian.” I was confused.

  


“I hear your words as Japanese. Isn’t it more important that we understand each other without the barriers of each of our languages?”

  


“I get your point. I will not pry anymore.”

  


My shoulder slumped in exhaustion as the adrenaline begins to wear out. Suddenly, the sequence of events went surging out of me as I screamed,

  


“Wait that fish tried to eat me!”

  


She giggled. “Kin will not allow anyone to trespass this cave.”

  


“Kin? That has a name?”

  


“Yes, of course. Seeing that he’s mine.”

  


“You mean, he is your pet?”

  


“Not exactly a pet, but more like a guardian for this place. You see, this place is mine. This is where I go if I wanted to be alone and when I wanted to meditate or something like that effect.”

  


“So you were the one who ordered to kill anyone who comes inside this cave?” this was terrifying.

  


“More or less.”

  


We stared at each other for a while and I blurted a question that will forever change my view of the world.

  


“Are you a youkai?”

  


I saw the rise of her chest as she inhaled before nodding to confirm my question.

  


  


  


  


**Present day**

  


  


  


“That was our official meeting. I remember talking to her after that. Actually she apologized for Kin who turned out to be a beautiful golden carp-like youkai.”

  


“Deda so basically you met this youkai woman in a dark cave and decided to befriend her, took her mask and left?” He never actually thought his great grandfather will meet a magical creature. I need to put a reminder to not walk out of night to be safe from werewolves and vampires and other things that goes bump in the night.

  


  


His Deda opened the glass case, took the mask and caressed it softly as if it will break in the slightest touch. For years, Viktor wanted to hold it so he grabbed the opportunity to ask permission to hold the mask.

  


“Deda, can I touch it?”

  


His Deda smiled fondly as he handed the mask to Viktor. As soon as the mask touched Viktor’s skin, a sense of excitement and power washed over him. He felt comfort and all of his exhaustion washed away. He looked at Deda as the old man smiled at him.

  


“Deda, we will return this to her.”

  


Tears flowed down Vasily’s eyes. Filled with gratitude at his great grandson’s words.

  


“Da.”

  


“Together.”

  


  


  


  


  


Meanwhile, somewhere in Hasetsu, in a middle of the clearing two figures were engaged in a heated conversation.

  


  


“Many years has passed and I think it’s time we need to release her from that prison.”

  


“But her power is not complete unless the missing pieces are given back to her.”

  


“I know but its not like she is completely weak without them.”

  


“Well you have a point.”

  


“We need a plan.”

  


  


  


Hasetsu has a temple, hidden within the safety and the noise of the outside world. Priests went on with their daily acivities, reciting encantations, cleaning, practicing martial arts and ttrying to sustain their lives by eating sleeping, etc.

  


There is a small trapdoor on the floor that cannot be noticed because it was below the wooden floor of the temple. It was surrounded with powerful talismans as if it was concealing something powerful that can overthrow nature’s balance. On the other side of it was stairs leading deep down into a room. That room holds a golden pot on top of stacked wood with water around it. Edges were lined with talismans in order to strengthen the hold of its prisoner. Little did the priests know that something is brewing.

  


  


The pot’s cover began to crack and an aura, so thick it can blind and suffocate anyone near it, came out.


	5. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox is revealed

Minami and Phichit found themselves arguing again on how to get their mistress to escape from that blasted prison that priest stuck her in. Phichit was absolutely furious with that foreigner for influencing her mistress’s mind, filling it with thoughts of romance and whatever European shit he told her. She swore that if she sees him again, she would gladly assist with his death. Surely, that Russian would be old enough to fight back anyway. She tossed her braided hair aside and flew up, carrying Minami as they flew towards the temple that seals her friend. She was a kinnari with beauty and grace. But it seems that these features are wearing out with her companion.

 

 

 

Minami, the young fox, was clutching her feathers tightly and securely as she weaves through the clouds. _He’s enjoying this too much._ She thought as she sensed the thrill of the young one on her back.

 

 

 

“Ne, Phichit-sama, can you fly faster?” he asked the kinnari, who was already half-amused and half-annoyed with the sprightly youth.

 

 

 

“No. I can do it when you are not on my back. So please be quiet and hold on _securely._ ” she emphasized on the word. Tightly would be a cue that will certainly rip off her feathers. Yes, she could grow them again but it hurts, you know.

 

 

 

They swooped down silently behind an an arakashi tree and watched out for the remaining priests patrolling around the temple. They skillfully avoided them as they tread stealthily, alert for possible danger.

 

 

 

They sensed a presence or an aura. It smelled horrible and saw a pair of red eyes at a small distance from them. It was an otoroshii. This kind would usually live in shrines and temples where they guard it and eat trespassers or anything that has an evil intention. It was about to lunge at them when the Kinnari recognized it. Using the bronze talons on her fingers, she waved them in front of the youkai.

 

 

 

“Ah ah ah. Don’t you dare, creature. Or I’ll tell your mistress you attacked her rescuers.” She recognized the creature as one of the youkai the powerful fox rescued from bully tengus, just because.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Phichit-sama. I know that I can’t free the Mistress because I am just a low-rank youkai.” the otorashi explained. “But I show my loyalty to her by protecting this shrine. I managed to not get noticed by the priests here because of her magic. I owe her.”

 

Phichit raised her eyebrows in contemplation. The rest of the Fox’s followers who were left in these areas are still hoping for her return. They were greatly saddened of that event that imprisoned their beloved Mistress. _I think they blamed that Silverhead. We all did anyway. I will never forgive that man._

 

 

 

“Phichit-sama, let’s go.” Minami felt a frustrated and furious aura from the Thai kinnari. The rescue must have taken a toll on her. He was also scared and partly exhilarated at their feat. He would finally see the fox that kept him when no one had. He remembers the soft fingers that would ruffle his hair while she was passing. He could still hear her giggles when he tries to do something only to end up failing. She would help him perfect the skills and his duties as a fox. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. She was his idol, to start with. He believes that she was the most perfect being he ever met. Only to be shattered with just that one festival.

 

 

 

 

Minami was angry, yes.

 

 

 

 

Minami was sad, yes.

 

 

 

 

 

_No time for tears now. We need to save Mistress._

 

 

 

 

The fox and the kinnari silently crept up inside the temple while the otorashi would act as a look out lest the priests would notice that there is a change of atmosphere. Usually the protective charms around the temple would be enough to signal all of them that a youkai has infiltrated sacred grounds.

 

  


Once they were inside the temple, they felt a familiar aura leaking from down below.

 

 

 

“Jackpot.” the Thai grinned as she lifted the wood to reveal a small trapdoor that oozes some sort of magic that slowly unravels the talismans.

 

 

 

_Finally the mistress is awake._

 

 

She opened the trapdoor and together with the little fox, they went inside.

 

 

 

 

 

After a week in Russia, the two models flew back to New York for the work they have missed when they went to Viktor’s home. Viktor was kind of overwhelmed of what was revealed to him. To have an outlet of those knowledge, he told Chris everything his Deda imparted to him. Chris was never one to mock anyone. Of course, he looked skeptical at first but who could blame him?

 

 

Viktor looked backed on what happened after the conversation he had with Deda. To be honest, he did not believe his great grandpa. Viktor could remember all the exaggerated stories the old Russian would tell him as a young boy. But he could never forget how the old man’s eyes sparkle as he regarded that mask highly.

 

 

Before he left, they argued about who’s going to return the mask to Japan. His Deda was dead set on going, claiming that it was his responsibility as the one who took it away.

 

“ _But Deda you are old and not strong enough to travel.” Viktor reasoned, worried about the old man’s condition._

 

“ _Believe me or not, Viten’ka, I will not be able to rest until I would return this mask once and for all.” Vasily countered with the determination in his words. “Age be damned!”_

 

 

“So you are telling me that you booked a flight for Japan next month in order to return the mask. Not only that you are takng your hundred year old great grandfather with you?” the Swiss queried, looking at Viktor through his long eyelashes. “Is it ok for him to travel?”

 

 

“Yes and yes to your second question. We had the doctor clear him, although we travel by next month for observation.”

 

 

“Wow Viktor. Now I know where your dramaticism comes from.” the other man joked. “I guess you will leave me here dealing with all the paparazzi and the runway.”

 

 

“You survived without me before. I am sure you can do it.” Makkachin launched herself on Viktor’s lap as her papa would scratch her ears that would make the dog growl in content.

 

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do? To bring him to the mysterious woman who most definitely seduced him back in the day? If I were her, I’d probably pummel him to death with my cane.” the swiss laughed at his own joke. Probably not believing in the ‘magical adventure’ stuff his Deda told him.

 

 

 

“Thankfully you are not her so, you don’t get to know what she will do. She’s probably passed away years ago anyway. I was hoping to get a more concrete information from Deda but he told me to wait until we get to Japan. Only then will he tell me the whole story.”

 

 

 

Deda is so unreasonable some times. He is too stubborn to admit that he is old and cannot take the presure, physically and emotionally, in their upcoming travel. The way he told his story was enough for Viktor to conclude that his Deda was pining over someone he most definitely can never have. Or maybe it was some delusion to get out of his reality and he sort of made the whole thing up, putting blame on the mask he acquired from Hasetsu.

 

 

 

 

But Viktor cannot deny the fact that it piqued his interest as well. He has seen and known the mask when he was still a wee young boy. He could sometimes feel something pulling his body towards it. Like it was trying to tell him something. A secret or whatever.

 

 

 

Chris saw how silent his best friend is. His green eyes focused on the Russian by his side as they were being prepped for a photoshoot by some car company who wants to showcase their brand new car series. Seeing his friend in such a pinch was such a pity. The confidence he exuded was some sort of front for the meantime. But Viktor was good, no, the best in his job. His poses and photos are like enticing, making you feel that you really need to purchase the vehicle. But today was apparently not his climax.

 

 

 

He knows about the situation. He loved it when he sees Viktor in serious mode but hates it when he is into it too much. Too much that he starts to ignore everything and everyone around him. To be honest with you, you don’t want to be at the receiving end of Moody Viktor’s words. It was like a knife slowly stabbing your flesh until you bleed all liters of blood you have in your body. Chris shivered at the memory of one studio designer got into Viktor’s bad side when said designer insulted his cousin, Yuri, in front of everyone when he called the younger Russian a homosexual freak. Viktor gave him a piece of his mind alright.

 

 

 

Now when he saw the silver-haired man walking next to him, he stood up and patted his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

“You should take a break.”

 

 

 

“I’ve had a one-week break.”

 

 

 

 

“No Viktor, as in a break where you coud relax with nothing else in your mind. Where things that can bore you will become a habit.”

 

 

 

 

“But I hav--”

 

 

 

“Viktor, as much as an idiot you can say I am, just listen. Ever since we came back from Russia, you are all mopey and out-of this world.” he remembers last night as they went to have dinner at a Five-star restaurant only to have Viktor trying to eat a the clam’s shell. The funny thing was he even asked the sexy Swiss why the biscuit hasn’t dissolved yet.

 

 

 

“All this stress has been piling up on you. I suggest you return that mask to whoever owns it then book a trip to Africa and see lots of animals to play with or go to Antarctica to freeze your balls. That way you’ll have enough stamina in bed. Or do whatever you do. I son’t want to see you until your all the smiley, dopey Vitya I know of.”

 

 

 

 

Viktor smiled at his friends words. He knows Christophe cares about him. They were friends long before they entered the fashion world. They met when Viktor was 14 and Chris was 12 when they had a trip to Switzerland to oversee the new company his father built. He was trying to see the area but Viktor and directions were the best of enemies. He wandered along a path going to a pasture where he saw young Chris chasing around a herd of goats to get them to the pen for safekeeping. He helped young Viktor get to his hotel and the two were unseparable, as friends of course, since then.

 

 

 

“You know what you’re right. I should have a vacation.”

 

 

 

With that Viktor immediately contacted Yakov for the idea of him taking a vacation from his career.

 

 

 

A lot of shouting and screaming went on the conversation. Yakov was not the most subtle person in the world but he has a good heart. Viktor explained to the seventy-year old male that he lacks the confidence and seeks inspiration because everything was already dull and he ran out of ideas how to impress and surprise his viewers. Yakov finally relented as he himself is a witness of how exhausted the model was. He knew that Viktor was diligent and hard-working when it comes to the things he likes to do, that includes his job.

 

 

Viktor almost jumped for joy as he heard the ‘yes’ from Yakov’s mouth. It was refreshing to know that his manager has agreed to let him take a break for who knows how long. He told Chris immediately, who seemed to be pleased and shocked to know that the grumpy old Russian would affirm Viktor’s departure.

 

 

 

His body pumped with adrenaline as he took his car and went as fast as he can to go home and pack his things. As he got home, he immediately packed only the things he really needed. Clothes, money and toiletries are such essentials he needed to bring, as well as Makkachin’s food. He then booked a flight back to Russia in order to take his Deda to embark on their adventure to Hasetsu. He took Makka by the leash and hailed a taxi to take them to the airport.

 

 

 

This time would be a very exciting moment of Viktor’s life. Little did he know that it will change.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Phichit and Minami went through the other side of the trapdoor. What they saw was a long corridor lined with sealing talismans on its supporting pillars. At the other end was a large door that surely imprisons the Mistress.

 

 

Phichit recited an ancient encantation that weakened all the seals that prevents them from advancing. As they were facing the large door, Minami felt a familiar aura that seemed to seep out of the door. A certain feeling that his Mistress is awake.

 

 

 

Phichit nodded to Minami to open the door. They encountered a room filled with powerful talismans and seals in order to hinder the supposed escape of the powerful fox. There was water around a stack of wood that seemed to form a pillar. On top of it was a golden pot that oozes aura and immense power that made the kinnari shiver as they neared the pot that contains the Fox.

 

 

 

Phichit recited the releasing encantation and did all of her power to break the seal that priest had put on the container. Light shone from inside and suddenly came bursting in an array of colors.

 

 

A white fox went out soaring the vicinity of the room and settled down at the edge of the bridge that connects to the pillar. It shone for a few seconds and from afar, Minami could not stop the tears on his eyes as he saw the transformation of the white fox into a form that his heart and soul will forever recognized.

 

 

 

In front of them was a beautiful woman with long black hair, the warmnest chocolate eyes and smooth fair skin that looks and feels like smooth ivory. She held out her hands as though welcoming both creatures in her arms as they went running to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tadaima.”

 

 

 

 

 

They were united with their Mistress. “Okaeri.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yuuri.”


	6. review chapter

Hey guys!! Sorry this is not a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who read the previous chapters. 

 

I gladly accept any corrections and critique. There is always room for improvement.

 

Yuuri- (female) fox youkai

Viktor- supermodel

Phichit- a Thai kinnari

Miami - fox

Vasily - great grandfather

Chris- Viktor's friend and colleague in the fashion world.

 

The next chapters will be uploaded every 2 weeks. School has already occupied my brain. *Seriously, it's gonna dry someday* hehe

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri released her two faithful companions from the tight embrace she gave them. She saw the happiness and the relief from their eyes which made her smile. Minami’s eyes pooled and tears were flowing endlessly. To her right, she saw her Thai best friend pouting and crying as well.

 

Then suddenly a familiar wetness ran down her cheeks. She warily touched her face and found out she was tearing up as well.

 

“Yuuri, this is the first time in years I have seen you cry.” Phichit laughed.

 

“Oh, shut up. I need to get out of here.” the Fox said, wiping the tears away from her face.

 

The three started for the door Phichit and Minami used to get there. As they neared the edge of the bridge, Yuuri fell on the floor, writhing in weakness. The other two noticed their Mistress’s distress and went to her.

 

They helped Yuuri up, but as soon as they reached the end of the perimeters of the room, they realized that Yuuri cannot pass through! Phichit cursed under her breath. She channeled her energy and tried to break the barrier to facilitate their escape. Minami made the older fox youkai to lean on one of the pillars to help the Kinnari in her endeavour. He released his power and muttered incantations that may break the seal.

 

More than a hundred failures later, the two creatures gasping for air and exhaustion caught up on them. Any more will definitely take a toll on their energies.

 

“You won’t be able to break that barrier, glorious creatures.” A thick male voice spoke.

 

Phichit, with her keen eyesight, saw a man with traditional Japanese priest robes, holding a staff that she remembered used to belong to the bastard priest who imprisoned her friend. He had spiky hair and an ordinary face. ‘Typical of priests’ she thought.

 

“And why not?” Minami sneered.

 

“Because it’s up to her.” Motioning his head towards the weakened youkai beside the pillar.

 

Phichit glared at the priest. She refused to give up but she knows her limits. She can never break the barrier. Yuuri’s powers were used to create the seal, growing over time ensuring that she will never be able to escape. It’s like multiple layers of steel, very hard to break by pure strength only. She looked over the young fox beside her. Minami, as confused as his expression showed, stood in his place as if trying to block the priest’s view of his beloved mistress.

 

“Look, I did not come here to inflict more harm. I came here to assist you.” The priest explained.

 

“You don’t expect me to believe you, do you?”

 

“I don’t expect anything from you at all. The omorashi which was supposed to stand watch had an agreement with us to report any suspicious actions. It didn’t betray you, actually. It was just as worried as you are.”

 

“He can be trusted, Phichit.” Phichit turned around and saw her friend stood up and making her way toward them.

 

“He comes here as often ever since he was a child.”

 

Phichit looked at the priest with an unconvinced look. The priest just smiled and nodded.

 

“I was drawn towards a certain scent when I was playing at the temple grounds. I followed it and found the one thing we prevent in escaping. I’ve always known something was inside this golden pot. I talked to it about modern things and my little adventures as I grew up.

 

Phichit’s eyes went straight to the fox beside her. Yuuri nodded in confirmation and lifted a small smile on her face. She didn’t care about the priest or anyone at that moment. All she wanted was to free her best friend from the eternal prison she never deserved in the first place.

 

“Phichit, it’s alright. We can trust him. He is the one who performs counter spells to free me.”

 

“But humans can’t be trusted. We know that. ‘You’ know that.”

 

“I can sense bad intentions, youkai or human. He doesn’t lie.” Yuuri flat-out declared. She wanted Phichit to know that not all humans are crazy or dangerous. “I was the one who initiated contact, in the first place.”

 

The kinnari felt like she wanted to rip all the feathers on her body. She slapped Minami’s back to relieve the tension causing the younger fox to yelp and hide behind his Mistress’s back, something that made her chuckle

 

“What is your name, human priest?”

 

“Hisashi Morooka. I am the head.”

 

“How does she get out of this?” The Thai questioned.

 

“Like I said it’s up to her. Frankly, I don’t know myself. I tried changing the location of the pot but it won’t even budge.”

 

“Morooka-san, it’s alright. I can get out of here myself.” Yuuri spoke with ease and superiority. “There is one thing I need to do it.”

 

Minami’s lips turned into a frown. He knew what that thing is. It’s his Mistress treasure. The one thing she holds on protectively, only to give it away to some silver-haired foreigner who swooned her, tricked her to fall in love with him, regardless having a wife. He looked at his Thai companion who had a frown on her visage as well.

 

Yuuri looked at her dear friends. It was evident on their faces that they recalled the events so many years ago. She never meant to give them pain by that time. She remembers the time she visited Thailand and saw Phichit for the first time. She was still an apprentice to some Thai creature she forgot what the name is. She noticed an arrow heading towards her way, but the Thai kinnari was fast enough to work her magic to repel the arrow.

 

“ _Younglings and their bad aiming skills.” Phichit grumbled under her breath. She asked Yuuri if she was unhurt._

 

“ _Thanks to you, I don’t have to deal with healing any wounds that can be inflicted with that weapon.” Yuuri answered, placing her hand on the kinnari’s shoulders. The Thai suddenly backed off from the Japanese youkai._

 

“ _Is everything alright?” the Fox asked, confused as to why the kinnari acted like she was burnt from the touch of her skin._

 

“ _O-oh y-y-yes. Of c-course.” she stammered. Yuuri cocked her head to one side in confusion._

 

“ _Are you sure? I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I have never been to a place with so much concentrated energy.”_

 

“ _Nononononono! It’s not that. Its just I have never been in a presence of such ethereal beauty and immeasurable power.” the dark-skinned girl responded._

 

_Yuuri brought the elegant fan to her nose covering half her face and ducked her head to show how flattered she was by the comment._

 

“ _We are certainly going to be friends.” she held her hand out and intrduced herself._

 

“ _My name is Yuuri. I am a Kyuubi no Kitsune.”_

 

“ _My name is Phichit and I’m the best Kinnari you will ever know.”_

 

_They shared a laugh and both felt that it was the start of a marvelous friendship._

 

 

Minami was a cub when she first found him alone in the woods. His family was taken away by humans. Poachers, she thought. She heard one of the men spoke something about a zoo in some Western country. She had the power to drive the human away. Killing them would be the easiest thing to do. But she has to be careful since humans do not forgive and may try to search for answers. She cannot risk the discovery of their world though humans have few encounters with them over the years. Still she needs to be discreet.

 

Gathering the little cub into her arms, she slipped themselves away and brought them to her pool inside the cave she favored when she wants to be alone. She poured energy to the young one to transform him into a fox youkai. In place of her arms was not a fox cub, but a baby in her own form. Ever since she transformed little Minami to a youkai, he followed her everywhere. She chuckled at the memory of Minami trying to catch her some butterflies at the meadow. He brought her a sack full of oxygen-deprived insects as a gift. She hugged her charge as if it was the most beautiful of gifts. Minami remained at her side faithfully.

 

“I need my mask back.”

 

For her to be free, she needs her mask back. She closes her eyes and an overwhelming aura surrounded the room.

 

Phichit smirked. “She’s calling for it, my dear annoying one.” she regarded Minami.

 

“I can feel it too.” Minami answered.

 

Hisashi watched in astonishment. He has never seen such power before. He wonders if this was the reason why his great grandfather imprisoned this being in front of him. He was a good judge of character, be it youkai or human. All he felt that time was loneliness and some kind of reaching out to something. Like it craves attention and love from anything.

 

_But right now, all I could do is to watch and do necessary precautions. If any thing happens._

 

 

 

 

 

Inside a marvellous mansion in Russia was fury and anger that came in the form of a lithe, green-eyed boy with blonde hair long enough to cover one of his eyes came marching down the hallway to knock some sense to his idiot cousin’s brain.

 

Yuri Plisetsky has had enough. He was in the middle of his photoshoot when he hears Chris shout to him across the room that Viktor is going to embark on an adventure at some place in Japan. Hasichu, Chris said. He was aware of his cousin’s eccentricities. He has to put up a lot of things from Viktor. He cannot burn the image of him and that American classmate he had when he accidentally walked in on them having sex. It was disgusting as hell. The little Russian swore to never watch porn ever. What he saw with the older Russian was enough. He was still 9 years old at that time.

 

_As soon as he heard the news from Chris, he immediately booked a flight back to Russia to find out what Viktor was up to. He dialed the Kazakh’s number and called him as he books his flight on his Macbook.._

 

“ _Beka, we are going straight to Russia. That old man will get himself in the worst situation, chasing after Deda’s fantasies!!_

 

_On the other line, Otabek sighed. “OK, Yura. Don’t you think you’re a little bit over-reacting about this?”_

 

“ _Over-reacting? Me?” Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did you forget what happened in France, Beka? He almost, ALMOST, fucking killed himself after running off drunk, butt-naked, standing near the edge of a cliff, saying stuff about mermaids Deda found on that location.”_

 

_Otabek laughed at the memory. It was a hilarious but dangerous situation the Russian model got himself into. But they were all young and reckless. Living a little would not be that hard._

 

“ _Fine, I’ll come with you to Russia. But I need to finish my gig tomorrow night at the club.”_

 

“ _I’ll see you there, Beka.”_

 

 

Yuri asked the maids where his idiot cousin was. One of them told him that he was at hos Deda’s library. He ran up the stairs and went inside the library to see Deda and Viktor having tea.

 

“Yura, it’s good to see you.” The idiot exclaimed. “Come it with us and have tea as well. You look as if you are about to explode.”

 

“Explode is what I am going to do to your head, asshole!” Yuri retorted. How can he forget about his promise? Viktor promised to teach him the ins and outs of the fashion world. Yes, its true that he had modeled before but Viktor is more experienced. He can make Yuri squeeze out his potential. But now, he is on a fruitless mission on some magical mask his Deda acquired from his trip to Japan.

 

“Now, now, Yuri. Let’s be civil here. Come join us.” Deda calmly called to him.

 

Yuri sat down across them and joined them for tea. After a few minutes of idle talk and the soothing taste of tea, Yuri finally relaxed.

 

Suddenly, a loud crash of glass splattering on the floor was heard. Viktor knew exactly where the sound came from. He stood and quickly ran to the vault. Punching the passcode with a strong pressure was a sign that Viktor was already panicking. Yuri was behind him asking what was wrong. Viktor didn’t answer. Everything in his mind was worry that the mask they are going to return must be stolen by someone.

 

Yuri watched in silence as he trailed behind Viktor inside the vault. Deda remained at the library, patiently praying nothing bad happened. This is actually the first time in this vault, although, Deda would invite him to come with him in which he politely refused.

 

Glass was shattered and scattered around the perimeters of the room. The one lone thing is still in the center of the place. Between the supporting strucutre that would have kept the glass intact. Yuri stared at the mask in awe. He has never seen anything like this in his life. Sure there were a lot eccentric and pretty things the aesthetic department would provide but this is not something ordinary. The mask’s design was sparkling and shimmering. It was very bright that he would have to squint to protect his eyes form the light it reflects. He looked at Viktor and found he was doing the same. He puts his hand on Viktor’s arm.

 

Two pairs of eyes were focused on the sight before them. If Viktor was truly honest, he was already scared. He glanced at his cousin who grabbed his arm and found that the little Russian was as scared as he was. They both flinched at the voice that suddenly permeated the room.

 

“She’s already calling. Vitya, ready the jet.”

 

We’re going to Japan.”

 

“Immediately.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry im late!!!! but better than never. the charger just busted out of the blue and i have to get it fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is starsky_zvezda. I am new to the Archive. feel free to comment about the first fanfiction I am going to submit.


End file.
